The most widespread system which combines positioning and timing are global navigation satellite systems (GNSS), including the Global Positioning System (GPS). Many Navy systems rely on GPS-based position, navigation, and timing (PNT) data. However, reliance on GPS makes these systems potentially vulnerable to jamming, interference, or spoofing. There is a need for GPS-independent PNT solutions. Radars, telescopes, and Lidar, Ladar, and Laser rangefinders have previously been used to determine space objects' position and velocity, and their orbital parameters over time (ephemeris).